Blends of poly(ethylene terephthalate) and bisphenol A polyesters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,091. These blends are polyesters of terephthalic acid and one or more aliphatic diols and another component which is a copolyester of 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane and terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid. Also disclosed are copolyesters of a bishydroxyphenyl compound and terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid.
Japanese Kokai No. 78 51,246 discloses blends of poly(ethylene terephthalate) with a polyester of bisphenol A, terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid.